


MariPeach 50 sentences meme

by Aurora_Lua



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: 50 Sentences, But Nothing Too Bad, F/M, Meme, yeah there's few that are a bit... innuendo-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: A follow-up to the Zelink version of this meme, with some new prompts.





	MariPeach 50 sentences meme

**Author's Note:**

> As kind of a warm-up for some other fics in general, I decided to redo the 50 sentences meme; this time with MariPeach! I decided to change up some of the prompts for this one just to differentiate from the other one (that and some of the prompts didn't really suit the ship as much, IMO).
> 
> There's a few prompts that are a little bit... getting crap under the radar, but nothing too much; just some slight innuendos (hence the rating).
> 
> So, with that out of the way, enjoy!

**1\. Different**

Unlike all the other suitors, stuck-up and overcompensating to impress her, Mario was a lot more humble; reserved, polite, perhaps a little bit shy in her presence.

**2\. Hair**

‘What do you think?’ Peach asked, showing off her new short, crimped bob to him. ‘Felt like a change anyway.’

**3\. Giddy**

‘Between you and me,’ Luigi whispered to Toadsworth, ‘I’ve seen the way he gets all giddy every time he gets a letter from the Princess.’

**4\. Nickname**

‘Take one more step,’ Bowser bellowed, clutching Mario’s battered and beaten body, ‘and your precious little plumber gets it!’

**5\. Lips**

She had to admit, his moustache tickled her whenever she kissed him on the lips.

**6\. Promise**

‘Just, promise me next time, you won’t try and propose to me again,’ Peach laughed, if a little stern.

**7\. Cake**

‘Oh, I’m sure cake won’t be the only thing he’ll be eating in there,’ Bayonetta joked to Pit, as they headed off upstairs.

**8\. Melody**

Mario’s (almost) operatic tenor glided across the notes of the song’s melody, presenting a single rose for his princess.

**9\. World**

‘Our world…’ Peach gazed across the edge of the Comet Observatory, ‘it looks so blue from way up here…’

**10\. Sleep**

‘Shh…’ she whispered to Yoshi, slipping the flower crown onto Mario’s head, snoring.

**11\. Interruption**

‘Ahem, Master Mario,’ Toadsworth butted in, tapping his foot on the ground, ‘I must ask you to refrain from such a public display of affection towards the Princess.’

**12\. Falling**

‘Peach!’ Mario yelled, watching her disappear into the dark abyss below Count Bleck’s castle.

**13\. Stars**

Gazing the hazy skies above Bowser’s Villa, Mario wished on a single shooting star the he would see his beloved princess again.

**14\. Flight**

‘Hold on tight, Princess!’ Mario cried, preparing to take flight.

**15\. Thoughts**

‘Oh, Mario… please be safe…’ Peach whispered as Twink set off amongst the stars.

**16\. Necklace**

‘Here…’ he reached out a small sapphire gem, ‘I believe you dropped this…’

**17\. Desperation**

‘Please, Bowser! Don’t hurt him!’ Peach yelled, through tears.

**18\. Gossip**

‘Does Mario still… well… y’know?’ Pauline inquired, gesturing.

**19\. Reward**

‘A reward,’ Peach walked out of the kitchen, carrying a massive cake, ‘for my hero!’

**20\. Revenge**

Peach peaked out from behind the tree, snowball in hand; oh… she was going to get him good…

**21\. Rain**

Hiding under the oak tree, they watched as little droplets of rain splashed ontop the river’s surface, huddled in each other’s arms.

**22\. Eyes**

Peach’s eyes lit up with excitement as she pulled the ribbon off Mario’s present.

**23\. Silence**

Nights like these, they’d just want to sit and watch the fireflies dance in the summer breeze.

**24\. Doubts**

‘Surely…’ Bowser wondered, gazing at the rock on her hand, ‘you wouldn’t be having second doubts about him… Wouldn’t you…?’

**25\. Thankful**

If Peach hadn’t made that last mad dash towards the ball, they would’ve lost the set for sure.

**26\. Need**

She planted hungry kisses on his bare neck; she wanted him… she needed him…

**27\. Gentle**

She stroked the curls of his hair, head rested on her chest.

**28\. Sun(shine)**

The sunlight reflected off her hair, a golden crown rested on top her head.

 **29.** Headache

‘Here,’ Mario set a small cup of lemon tea and dry toast next to her, ‘this ought to really soothe that cold you’ve been having.’

**30\. Rush**

The two rushed into the bedroom, dripping wet from the storm, laughing.

**31\. Air**

She could always rely on Mario for many things, even a shoulder to cry on.

**32\. Solitude**

Peach embraced those rare moments where they could be alone together; no duties, royal functions, just the two of them.

**33\. Technology**

Beauty of modern technology, she could contact Mario even when she was out of the kingdom via her new Mailbox SP.

**34\. Match**

‘Here’s hoping it’s a good match, and not just the double on centre court today!’ the announcer joked.

**35\. Magic**

Just the touch of her hand healed the cut Mario had just received from that blasted Axem Ranger.

**36\. Charmer**

Peach gave a little wink to Mario, sending his heartbeat into doubletime

**37\. Strange**

'Is that..." Mario sniffed the air, 'oh no!'; he grabbed the towel and ran into the kitchen to save his now-burning cake, Peach grimacing.

**38\. Attack**

It was a good thing that Peach managed to blast that Rabbid sneaking up on Mario, before he had the chance.

**39\. Blossom**

Peach wove the string of blossoms Mario had given her into her hair, in place of her crown.

**40\. Share**

‘Mario… there’s something I wanted to… tell you about…’ Peach said, hesitant.

**41\. Soothing**

‘Shh… shh… it’s okay…’ Mario whispered, rocking her back and forth in his arms as she wept, ‘you’re safe now… he can’t hurt you…’

**42\. Blush**

First time she kissed him, Mario’s cheeks flushed a vibrant red, getting all hot and flustered.

**43\. Chocolate**

‘For you, Mario,’ Peach said, as she gave him a small red box covered in white ribbon, smiling.

**44\. Burn**

‘How could Bowser do this to you?’ Peach thought, as she soothed his burns, reaching down the length of his arm.

**45\. Trouble**

‘Oh boy… we’re in trouble now…’ Mario muttered as he and Peach both found themselves surrounded by a mass of Primids.

**46\. Forgive**

It took a while, but, eventually, Peach forgave Mario for his… ill-timed “proposal”.

**47\. Seduction**

In her letter, Peach said that she had made some special “cake” for him…

**48\. Victory**

‘Oh, did I win?’ Peach giggled, celebrating the hole-in-one she’d just scored.

**49\. Joy**

Even though Toadsworth could come off as stuffy and… old-fashioned, at the best of times, he was genuinely happy for the two of them.

**50\. Love**

No matter how far away, or how far apart, they’d always find each other.


End file.
